U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,259 issued Nov. 10, 1992 to Shorts discloses a neck covering cape or flap that is removably attachable to a baseball type cap by a strap to protect the neck from the sun. U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,928 issued Jan. 1, 1991 to Ellis discloses a neck and shoulder covering cape that is stowable within the inner lining of the hat. This makes the hat with stowed cape a much tighter fit than the hat with cape deployed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,417 issued Jun. 10, 1986 to Brown discloses a flap which covers face and neck when deployed and sticks onto the outside crown when retracted where it is exposed and forms extra layers atop the cap.
A hat, cap or visor that removably protects the wearer's neck when desired and that retracts the neck covering in a manner that shields it from view and exposure without altering the fit of the cap would be a desirable improvement in the art.